


Perfect Storm

by alex_aardvark



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry tries to fix it, bye bye campbell, how season 2 should go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_aardvark/pseuds/alex_aardvark
Summary: The drugs stop working, maybe it’s because he’s so used to them or maybe it’s because the fiery blonde is still locked up and even the drugs won’t get her out of his head.or the one where Harry tries to save Allie
Relationships: Allie Pressman/ Harry Bingham, Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman
Kudos: 28





	Perfect Storm

The wine cellar in Luke’s basement became her home. The sad walls, the cold floor, it was all she had left. They took Will to the old police station, a situation which she no longer cared about. That was the thing, she didn’t care about anything anymore. 

He was a wreck. The drugs weren’t giving him the same high anymore, not the type of high he got when he was with her. He wanted to save her, but he couldn’t do that if he couldn’t walk straight half of the time. He stopped taking the drugs, not letting Campbell or anyone else know about his plan. 

She knew who was coming down the stairs before she could see him.  
“Cousin, what a surprise to see you here.”

“I could say the same to you Campbell.” 

He looked her straight in her worn out eyes before he left. He was just there to torment her. 

Harry had managed to gather some of Allie’s friends and the ones that knew she was innocent. Grizz, Sam, Becca, Kelly, Bean, Helena, Gordie, Elle, and even Luke. It wasn’t easy, but they were ready. 

Allie wasn’t sure how long she’d been in the wine cellar. She was asleep when she heard someone walking down the stairs. It wasn’t Campbell and she didn’t think it was one of his puppets either. She moved out of the corner to see none other than Harry Bingham. 

“Go away Harry.” 

“Allie, we have to go now.” 

“I’d rather not.”

She was too weak to stand, so he did the only thing he could think of. He carried her up the stairs. Luke’s house was full of her friends. She didn’t see Will, but she wasn’t concerned either. 

They filled her in on their plan, and they went their separate ways. Allie was to stay with Harry until Campbell was in custody. 

The ride back to the Bingham house was uncomfortably quiet. She could tell he had something to say, but she didn’t want to hear it. 

Within a day Campbell was in Luke’s wine cellar instead of Allie. Elle had shown the town the bruises coating her skin at an emergency meeting Everyone else pieced things together and Campbell was to have a trial in two days time. 

Allie figured Will would be freed. She didn’t want to see him. He showed up at Harry’s doorstep later that night. 

“Allie!!”

She didn’t react. She just looked at him. He had lost some weight. His hair was cut. He wasn’t the same Will. That was when she realized she wasn’t in love with Will, but a dark headed mess of a recovering drug addict. 

“I think we should break up.” 

Will didn’t say anything. He more looked at her in agreement. He walked away from the obnoxiously large home of the boy his best friend loved. He had known she loved him, he was just hoping she would take a bit longer to figure it out herself. 

The next few days were a blur for everyone. Allie, Will, Elle, Luke, and Sam testified against Campbell. The judges ruled Campbell guilty on many charges. His punishment was to be banished. Driven into the depths of the woods with food and clothing, and left there to fend for himself. 

When Campbell was dropped off, the town had to decide who should rule now. Helena ended up being the new mayor. Why hadn’t they put her in the position to begin with?

Allie and Harry were on speaking terms again, but it was time for her to move back into her own home. She stood in his doorway with nothing more than what she had on and a hoodie. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t go back into her house. It finally hit her that she was scared to be alone. 

His voice was full of genuine concern. “Allie?”

“I can’t go home-“ she tried to explain everything to him but she could only get those four words out before she fell to the floor in tears. He raced over to her and held her until she could breathe again. 

She didn’t move from his arms like he thought she would. She looked up at him with sad eyes. It took a second for him to realize he made her feel safe. He felt the high again. 

He kissed her, half expecting her to pull back. She didn’t. 

(a year time jump owo)

Allie didn’t go home that night or any other night. She and Harry built their relationship from the ground up. Allie felt safe again and Harry felt loved again. 

This particular morning, Allie’s morning sickness was at an all time worst. Harry held her hair back while she threw up and she didn’t think she’d ever been as in love as she was in that moment.


End file.
